


My Heart Belongs to You

by QuicksilverMaximoff1717



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverMaximoff1717/pseuds/QuicksilverMaximoff1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro x Reader Moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter with Reader´s POV.Also Reader´s friend are a OC.

Hey,i´m (Y/N),(Y/L/N).I´m still at high school,and guess what? I am a fangirl at max,like with the Avengers,you know it´s my dream to meet them,and i also have a little crush on Quicksilver,Pietro Maximoff.  
"Hey,(Y/N),check this!"Anna said.  
"What?"I asked.  
"Look,i was in my notebook,and i just figured out that the Avengers will be in the City today,for a press conference,about how they will deal with the damages done by that crazy robot in Sokovia."She said,also i live in NYC.  
"Really? That´s pretty cool,though i will be watching by the TV."I said.  
"No,you won´t.Remember when you got my bikini that was deep down in the pool for me? And i´ve told you that i owe you one? So i bought two tickets for us to see them."She said.  
"No way! That means that they will be talking with the fans too?"I asked her.  
"Yes,and you,my friend will meet Pietro Maximoff."She said.  
"Oh my god!"I said.  
At the press conference  
"Okay,fans with tickets,please enter this way."Stark said.  
"All right,rush to Pietro,i´ll try to catch Natasha´s attention,i need to know which color defines her hair for real,it´s for my fan club."She said.  
"Gotcha."I said,okay here we go.  
"Hey,Mr.Maximoff,can you please talk to me?"I asked.  
"Yeah,why not?"He said,with that accent,that accent that makes me melt.Gosh he is more hot than he looks.  
"I hope you don´t mind,but this will be a long talk."I said,with a grin.  
"It´s okay,i got time."He said.


	2. Let´s do this again another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro x Reader moment

"So umm,well..."I said.  
"Don´t know what to ask me?"He asked.  
"Yeah,i kinda know everything about you."I said,and i blushed.  
"Then let´s go out there,if you want a private talk,that is."He said.  
"Okay."I said.  
Outside  
"So if you know everything about me,then you should talk about you."He suggested.  
"Well,there ain´t much to say,I´m still in high school,i have very few friends,just one actually,and um,my parents,they..."I said.  
"I can see that you are really sincere,and honest,and..."He said.  
"And?"I asked.  
He smiled"Beautiful."He said.I FREAKIN´ BLUSHED OUTTA MY MIND!!!!!  
"Wow that means a lot coming from you Mr.Maximoff."I said.  
"Call me Pietro.I didn´t asked until now but,what´s your name?"He asked.  
"(Y/N)"I said.  
"A beautiful name.for a beautiful girl"He said.I,BLUSHED,AGAIN.  
"Your name reminds me of some beautiful flowers in Sokovia,it was some what of a secret garden,where me and my sister had good memories of."He said.  
"I wish i could have seeing it."I said.  
"It´s being nice to talk with you,for a fan,you´re quite different from the others,you don´t scream"PIETRO MARRY ME PLEASE!" or "PIETRO PLEASE FUCK ME,BE THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN!" Y´know?"He asked.  
"That´s pretty bad,love doens´t work like that,i honestly don´t know how love works,i would love to figure it out."I said.  
"One day,we´ll figure it out."He said.  
"I loved talking with you Pietro,it´s nice to have a superhero friend,today was like these unique days in life."I said.  
"No it wasn´t,i have this app,that transfers the number to another cellphone by touching it."He said,and he did it,he gave me his NUMBER!!!!  
"Call me,let´s do this again another day."He said


	3. Nice talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cellphone cute talk.

Okay,so last night Pietro,passed me his number,but i think he won´t call me,i mean you know i am his fan,probably not the biggest one,but yeah i am,so i think that he was being cool to me by passing his number,you know like a"Quicksilver´s Souvenir" for the Avengers fan club,but i won´t give Pietro´s number for them,or his personal life will be a little much of a hell.  
"CLING CLING"  
WHAAAAAT!?!?!?!!? HE´S CALLING ME!!!!!!  
"Hey,(Y/N).It´s me Pietro,how are you?"He asked,he is quite polite you know?  
"Hey,i´m great thanks,so umm i really thought you wouldn´t call me back."I said.  
"And why would i do that? I didn´t gave you my number for no reason you know?"He said.  
"Well,yeah but,why did you gave me your number again?"I asked.  
"To ask you out on a date."He said.  
"R-Really?!"I asked.  
"Yeah,so want to go on a date with me?"He asked.  
"Yes i have nothing to do anyway."I said.  
"Okay then."He said.  
"Wait it´s still 3:00PM.Isn´t it a little early to go out on a date?"I asked.  
"No,i wanna talk,and eat something with you."He said.  
"Well ain´t i a lucky fan?"I asked him,of course i was kidding....or maybe i wasn´t.  
"Okay then,and wear something pretty,i like to see you looking good."He said,  
And there was a silence.  
"I guess i said something a little personal didn´t i?"He asked.  
"Maybe a little but,if is that what you want,i´d be happy to oblige."I said.  
"Oh i almost forgot,i´ll pay for everything,so no need to bring any money."He said.  
"But Pietro,i´d like to pay for what i ate,if you don´t mind."I said.  
"Well then what kind of gentleman i am,if i don´t pay for my lady?"He asked.  
"Okay,you pay then."I said.  
"Great,see you in 30mins."He said.


	4. A Date to remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST DATE!!!! WITH KISS!!!

At the Pizzeria  
"Wow,this is so cool,my real first date is with a superhero!"I said.  
"Wait,your real first date,what do you mean with that?"He asked.  
"Oh,umm,i already had a boyfriend,but he was too umm,bad to people and i never had a date with him,for real,someday we kissed for a play and people started to say that we were dating,at first i didn´t care,but then people started to take it seriously,so i broke up with him."I said.  
"Then he wasn´t your boyfriend at all,it was just a prolonged rumor,which people took seriously."He said.  
"If you look like that,then this is indeed my real first date,when you asked me,you sounded surprised,why?"I asked.  
"Well,you are a beautiful girl,so i got surprised that you never had a real date before."He said.  
"Aww,that is something nice for you to say,Pietro."I said.  
"Heh"He chuckled.  
"So,what about you,did you already had a girlfriend?"I asked.  
"Well,yes,I was 14 years old,it was one year before me and my sister start the experiments,but i broke up with her because..."He said.  
"Because?"I asked.  
"Because...She...she is American."He said.  
"You broke with her because she is American,that is a weird motive for a broke up,Pietro."I said.  
"I know,but in that time,i deeply hated the Americans,for what they have done to me,Wanda,my parents and almost everyone in Sokovia."He said.  
"I understand,i hope you don´t broke up with me,you know i am American too."I said.  
"I won´t,it is not everyday that you meet such beautiful women as yourself."He said.  
"Oh thanks!"I said.  
Later  
"Oh i love a walk in the park."I said.  
"Yeah,it´s relaxing."He said.  
"I did come very often here,when i was little."I said.  
"Too much memories?"He asked.  
"Yeah."I said.  
"At least good ones right,i mean i´m not saying this to spoil down the good mood,but most of my memories of Sokovia are all bad."He said.  
"Don´t worry,i´ll help you make new good memories,like this date we are having now."I said.  
"Sounds great."He said,then he picked up a beautiful rose.  
"Take it,a little gift."He said.  
"It´s so beautiful..."I said.  
"Not more then you."He said.  
"You are awesome,Pietro."I said.  
"I try."He said,as he leaned foward to kiss me.  
"What are you doing...?"I said.  
"Sorry,i,i..."I cut him of by kissing him,a slow and passionate kiss.  
"I finally had my real first kiss too."I said.  
"Hey,i know it´s still early for this but please,be my girlfriend."He said.  
"You don´t have to say twice."I said.  
"What do you think if i bring you to meet my Sis?"He asked.  
"I would love to."I said.  
Okay,next destination...AVENGERS TOWER!!!!!


	5. Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pietro catch Wanda and Vision,in a private moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i´m really sorry for have took all this time to make an update,so i hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Here,this is my home."Pietro said,as i look to that giant tower.  
"This is awesome!"I said.  
"If you liked this,then you´re gonna love the inside!"He said,as we ran inside the tower.  
And it was needed,just a look,a single look,these Superheroes have an awesome house,if i can call this a "House".It´s more like a Mansion-Tower or something.  
"Look,there is a lot of agents here,also my friends and Sis is here too."He said.  
"Wanda?!?!"I asked,even though it was obvious she would be here,i guess she doesn´t go out as much as Pietro.  
"Yeah,she lives here too."He said.  
"Can i talk to her?"I asked.  
"Sure."He said."Come on,follow me."He said.  
"I have a better idea."I said,as i gave my hand to him."Wanna hold it?"I asked.  
"Would you give me that honor?"He asked.  
"Of course."I said.  
"So we might see the others,while going to her room."He said.  
"It will be nice meet them."I said.  
"You better don´t like at their abs,got it?"He asked.  
"Why would i do that?"I asked."Are they swimming or something like that?"  
"No,i just want you to keep eye contact with them."He said.  
"Or else?"I asked.  
"Or i will get jealous."He said.  
"Okay."I said.  
From far i could see him,that man with a blue suit,and a Star in his chest.Captain America.  
"You always use that suit when you´re around?"Pietro asked him,i love his sarcasm.  
"Walk it off."He said."Well i didn´t know we had a guest,when is the wedding?"He asked,as i felt a weak blush in my cheeks.  
"Very funny,where is Wanda?"He asked.  
"Well...She...Err how can i say this...She is helping Vision,with some things,she told me that she doesn´t want you in her room,get it?"He asked.  
"Sure"Pietro said.As we continued til we get into her room.  
"That was quite weird,Pietro."I said.  
"Yeah,but i have to check my Sis."Pietro said.  
And so we arrived to her room,Pietro opened the door,and we saw Vision and Wanda,almost kissing,i looked at Pietro´s hand.He was ready to punch Vision in the face,oh and Pietro´s face? I can tell,he is MAD now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will meet the others in another chapter.


	6. Soothing The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough time for Pietro and Wanda.

"GET...AWAY...FROM...MY...SISTER!!!!!"Pietro shouted.Vision looked a little surprised,while Wanda´s eyes were already fully red;  
"Oh my go..."A red blast wave made me and Pietro hit our backs in the wall,a really hard wall.Surprisingly it didn´t broke.  
"Ouch!"I said.  
"You okay (Y/N)?!"He asked.  
"Yeah i´m fine,but that hurt."I said.  
"Wanda calm down."Vision said.  
"I´m sorry,i just got a little angry."Wanda said.  
"A little?!"Pietro asked.  
"Why do you always have to be so overprotective Pietro?"Wanda asked,she looked really angry.  
"What are you saying?! You almost KISSED HIM!"Pietro said.  
"You think that you´re the only that can date because you are the older?"She asked.  
"I´m not gonna let my little Sis,date,you are still so young!"Pietro said.  
"I HAVE THE SAME AGE AS YOU!!!! OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER IN THE WORLD!"Wanda shouted.Thankfully the door was closed.  
"OH YEAH? TOO BAD CAUSE I AM THE ONLY ONE YOU GOT!"Pietro said.  
"ENOUGH!"Vision and i shouted.  
"Come on Wanda."I said,and she followed me,while Pietro stayed there,to talk with Vision.  
"Who are you?"She asked.  
"My name is (Y/N).I´m your brother´s biggest fan and Girlfriend,also i am your fan too.  
"Thanks,Wanda Maximoff,as you know,i feel bad for you,dating a jealousy,full of proud,cocky,quick jerk like him."She said.  
"Listen,i know you are mad,but you can´t say those kind of things for Pietro,he is your brother,he is your family."I said.  
"I know,i´ll apologize later,but he can´t do such things to me,he has nothing to do with who i choose to date!."She said.  
"I know,and i totally agree with you,he can´t do those things,but that doesn´t mean that you can attack him!"I said.  
"Okay,wanna help me calm down?"She asked.  
"Sure."I said.


	7. You must Understand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to vent.

"Great,i just had a fight with my Sis,all thanks to you!"Pietro said.  
"I do not think it was my fault."Vision said.  
"Well,yeah that wouldn´t have happened,if you have not tried to kiss her!"Pietro said.  
"There is a certain chemistry beetwen me and your sister,you cannot deny that."Vision said.  
"And you can´t deny,that i have the right,to KILL YOU NOW!"Pietro shouted.  
I said that i would help Wanda calm down,though right now,it´s better take care of Pietro,before he explodes in rage.  
"Pietro,stop!"I said,as i interrupt him."Look,you stay here and talk with Vision,solve the problems,i will be helping your sister out,okay?"I asked.  
Okay.Let´s help The Scarlet Witch! She is right in the training yard,lucky the maps tell me where to go,or i might get lost in this tower.  
"Wanda,you okay? Feeling Better?"I asked.  
"Yes,i´m feeling a little better."She said."So,how did you and Pietro met?"She asked.  
"In the press conference,if you were there,i would like to have met the both of you.I never imagined that i would meet you like this."I said.  
"Yeah,i never thought that i would meet Pietro´s girlfriend like this too.But if you do something bad to him,i will give you nightmares for a month."She said,and she looked serious.  
"So...You and Vision?"I asked.  
"It was embarrassing what happened just now,i mean Pietro was not ready to know that we were dating."She said.  
"Well,yes but,you really lost the control."I said.  
"Because sometimes,Pietro acts like he is my father,and he forget that he is just my older twin brother."She said.  
"But i bet you do act sometimes,like you were his mother too hmm?"I asked.  
"Well,yeah,when you have a hard-headed brother like him,you get used to it."She said.  
Meanwhile(Switching to Pietro´s POV)  
"Okay,tell me...Since when you were dating my sis?"I asked.  
"At a few weeks,why do you ask?"He asked.  
"Why didn´t she told me?"I asked him.  
"Because you were not ready to know,look at how you reacted,Wanda might be younger than you,but she is no little girl."He said.  
"I don´t want her dating the wrong guy."I said.  
"But i am no wrong guy,i am as kind as you,and i also care for your Sister,i will never let her down."He said."We didn´t had the chance to know each other better Pietro."  
"Okay then,you can date her,just don´t hurt her okay?! Or i´ll crush you!"I said.  
"Very well,now apologize to her,she must be waiting."He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter,Pietro and Wanda moment.


	8. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins Talk!

"Sister,can i talk to you?"I asked.  
"Yeah sure..."She said.  
"Look i´m really sorry,and you are absolutely right,i am not your father,i have nothing to do with who you choose to date,and you are not a kid anymore,so i have to stop treating you like my Baby Sis,and sorry for not being a good brother these days,but there is a reason for that."I said.  
"I already know that you are dating,Pietro."She said."And,sorry for sometimes act as your mother,and sorry for attacking you and your Girlfriend,aand sorry for have not told you about me and Vision earlier."  
"I forgive you."I said.  
"I forgive you too,also sorry for saying that you are the worst brother in the world,you know that,was not true and i love you."She said.  
"I love you too."I said."So how are the things between you and Vision?"  
"Just great,Vision is so adorable,he is still a little naive,but i´ll help him out with that."She said.  
"I feel kinda bad for you though."I said.  
"Why?"She asked.  
"Cause i don´t think that you can...hmm how can i say this?"I asked.  
"Tell me already."She said.  
"I think that you can´t have sex with him."i said.  
"Why? You think that he doesn´t have that member?"She asked.  
"Well,yes."I said.  
"What about you and (Y/N)?"She asked.  
"Things are great too,better than expected actually,she is my fan,so she doesn´t have any problems with my powers."I said.  
"Good to see that you found someone that makes you happy."She said,i sense some jealousy in her tone.  
"Hey,Vision makes you happy,he just can´t give you pleasure!"I said,kidding.  
"Shut up Pietro!"She said."But what about you? Did you had sex with her yet?"  
"No,not still,i already kissed her,but i don´t wanna go so fast."I said.  
"You will go slow for her? She must be really special for you."She said.  
"She is..."I said.


	9. Friendly Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers in the pool...Do i have to say more?

After the stress with the twins in the last week,now everything is fine,so i know i am still in high school,but i got a job in the Tower,I make the Training Report,I know that i just have to write,but I get money by doing that,and that´s really cool.  
Also,Natasha,Wanda and Maria Hill,learned about my job,and they also learned that i would be in the tower really often,they asked me if i wanted to make part of their group,of course i said yes!  
But the best of all is that the Avengers will be relaxing this weekend in the pool,and my Amazing Boyfriend Pietro,asked me to go with him,at first i was a little thoughtful,but i accepted.My dating with Pietro,is just one of the greatest things in my life! I have no parents(Long story,i´ll tell you another day)so,Pietro´s love,and Pietro himself,is making me really happy,actually I am really surprised,the way Pietro is,hasty and impatient,I wonder how we didn´t had sex until now.  
At the Pool  
"Red with Black Stripes,that bikini suits you really fine,Wanda."Maria said.  
"Agreed."Said I and Natasha.  
"Well that makes me feel more relaxed."Wanda said.  
"I got this from your friend Amy,(Y/N).That girl is a real fan,and to prove that,she gave me this bikini with my symbol."Natasha said,and honestly,I expected nothing less from Amy.  
"I´ll use this S.H.I.E.L.D bikini,i really like it,It was a birthday gift from Boss."Maria said.  
"Well let´s go,i wanna see my BF´s abs and chest."I said.  
"You perv,he is my brother!"Wanda said.  
"You girls surely take time to switch."Falcon said."Aaand,who is she?"He asked.  
"Hi,my name is (Y/N),I am a new employee of S.H.I.E.L.D."I said.  
"Nice to meet you,now come on let´s have fun."He said.  
So i looked at that amazing and big pool,not just the Avengers,but some guests were there too,Laura and Clint´s children were(including Nathaniel)there,Dr.Cho(she isn´t exactly a guest,she is my boss),Pepper and a few more,but i was anxious to see Pietro,i wonder if he will like my bikini.There is he!  
"Hey cute."I said.  
"Hey princess,wow,your bikini is...Blue,with a White Lightning."He said.  
"Quicksilver-Type Bikini,i bought it just for you."I said.  
"I loved it,you are the best girlfriend in the world."He said.  
"No you are the best boyfriend in the world."I said.  
"I know."He said,gosh i love when he gets cocky.  
"I love you,my quick,cocky man."I said.  
"I love you too."I said.  
"Anyway,why are you still using a shirt?"I asked.  
"Heh,come,follow me."He said,as we went into a place that people couldn´t see.  
And he took off the shirt...RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!! IT WAS LIKE A REAL LIFE GIF!!!  
"Oh my god...you are so hot,further live."I said.  
"Well that´s my retribution for the bikini."He said.  
"You are awesome,and hot,really hot."I said.  
"This hotness here you see?It´s for you,Princess."He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Group Thing,that will be in another chapter.Also Reader´s past will be revealed as well in another chapter.


	10. Challenging or Embarassing Pool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare at the pool!

"Let´s go,we can´t keep then waiting."Pietro said.  
"Okay"I said.  
We went back to the pool,and Tony said:  
"Guys,let´s play Truth or Dare,i wanna see you guys do something you´ll regret."He said.  
"Okay then Stark,who is up first?"Steve said.  
"Hmmm...(Y/N)!"He said.  
"Okay then."I said.  
"Alright,(Y/N),Truth or Dare?"He asked.  
"Hmmm,Truth."I said.  
"Is it true that you love Pietro and Wanda,because you are a fangirl?"He asked,definitely the question i didn´t wanted to answer.  
"Well,no...i mean..."I said,but i was all lost,i didn´t knew what to say.  
"Got you tongue-tied didn´t i?"He asked.  
"Stop that Stark."Natasha said.  
"Don´t answer,(Y/N)."Steve said."Wanda,Truth or Dare?"He said.  
"Dare."Wanda said.  
"I dare you to enter inside,(Y/N)´s mind and tell us how was her and Pietro´s first kiss together."Steve said.  
"Mr.Rogers,that ain´t cool!"I said.  
"Relax,it´s just a game."He said,Pietro was quiet,really quiet.  
"(Y/N),Brother,sorry but i have to do it."She said,as she went into my mind.  
"They were in the pizzeria,Pietro tried to kiss her,but at first she denied,asking him what he was doing,he then apologized,but she kissed him."Wanda said.  
"Aww,that´s cute."Clint said.  
"Yeah,i liked that."Pepper said.  
"Without wanting to brag,but we are a cute couple."Pietro said.


	11. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will reveal your past to Pietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in next chapter.

Last week,i had quite a awful time in the pool,i mean it was cool and all but,i had no privacy in there.Pietro and I am,here,in the park,probably my favorite place in the city:  
"Hey,(Y/N),Now that we are dating,i think that it is the time for you to tell me about your parents,hmm?"He asked.  
"I don´t know Pietro,i mean we are having such a good time,i don´t want to bring down the mood with sad stories."I said.  
"But,Draga mea,you have to tell me."He said.  
"What is "Draga mea?",hmm?"I asked.  
"It means my sweet."He said.  
"Pietro,i really don´t want to talk about it."I said.  
"Look,(Y/N),if you don´t trust me enough to say it,unfortunately,we can´t date."Pietro said.  
"No,i don´t want that to happen!"I said.  
"Then tell me,one of the things a couple must have is trust."He said.  
You take a deep breath:"Okay,my parents died six years ago,when i was 11."I said.  
"Oh floarea mea,I´m so sorry."He said.  
"It´s okay,they died in a plane crash,they were on a mission when that happened."I said.  
"A mission?"He asked.  
"Yes,my parents,they were S.H.I.E.L.D Agents."I said.  
"That´s why you at first got a little scared with all the thing of going into the tower,because of S.H.I.E.L.D?"He asked.  
"Yes."I said.  
"But,how do you know that much about your parents? You said you were only 11."He asked.  
"Fury told me everything."I said,as tears dropped of my eyes.  
"No,don´t cry,iubirea mea,I am sorry to have asked."He said.  
"No,you needed to know."I said.  
"I know what will make things better!"He said.  
"What?"I asked.  
"Let´s go to your place."He said.  
I wonder what he is up to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Draga mea:My Sweet  
> Floarea mea:My flower  
> Iubirea mea:My love


	12. Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Smut chapter,if you don´t like it,don´t read.

In a blink of an eye,we were in my place.  
"Umm,why are we here?"I asked.  
"Don´t worry,you will like it."He said.  
"I thought i would sleep,and i really meant sleep with you today at the Tower."I said.  
"Another day,i promise."He said,as he super-speeded and returned.  
"Where did you go?"I asked.  
"Nowhere,let´s go inside."He said,and we entered.  
"Hey."Pietro said,as he started to french-kissing me,i liked it,he kiss well,really well.  
"Mmmm,Pietro what are you,mmmm"I tried to ask him,but i couldn´t,i was enjoying that kiss.  
"Don´t worry,are you liking it?"He stopped the kissing and asked.  
"Yeah,but why did we stopped?"I asked.  
"Because,if you want to stop tell me,because i´m going to the next level,and when i start,i´m not gonna stop so soon."He said.  
"Then continue,i don´t want you to stop."I said.  
Then he started to take off my clothing,he first took off my shirt,then he started to kiss my neck.  
"Oh my god Pietro,that´s so good! I want more!"I shouted.  
"You surely are impatient."He teased me.  
Then he took off my bra,and played with my breasts,and he also took off my pants and panty,and he masturbated me a little bit.  
"Pietro...I...i need you..."I said.  
"Okay then."He said,then he took off his belt,and his pants,then his shirt,when i looked in his erection,i had an orgasm.  
"Did...did you just came,by looking at my dick?"He asked.  
"Yeah...don´t leave me waiting hurry!"I said.  
Then at last,he took off his underwear,a blue boxer,blue suits him well,and that makes me even more horny!  
And there it was...His member...bigger than i expected.  
"Wait,we don´t have any condoms."I said.  
"Actually,we do,remember when i ran and returned in a sec,i bought a condom."He said.  
"You are awesome."I said.  
"I know."He said.  
He put the condom and we started.  
"Oh my god,Pietro you are sooo big!"I said,as we did Doggystyle.  
"Thanks! It´s all for you!"He said.  
Then we changed position,we started the Daddy and Mommy.  
"You know,aah...This is my favorite position!"He said.  
"Oh yeah? Ahhhh...Why?"I asked.  
"Because we can do this!"He said.  
He went close to me and we started kissing.  
Then we changed to Cowgirl.  
"You know Pietro...It´s good to lose my virginity with you!"I said.  
"You were a virgin? That just leaves me more excited!"He said.  
Then we once again we did Daddy and Mommy.  
But Pietro got faster,and also harder.  
"Pietro...I...I´m gonna cum!"I shouted.  
"Me too!"He said.  
Then we both at the same time reached our climax,and his seed was in the condom.  
"Pietro,i loved it! This was the best surprise in the world!"I said.  
"All for you babe...All for you."He said.  
Then he threw the condom in the waste bin,and there we we were,naked and embraced,then he said.  
"I love you,(Y/N)."He said.  
"I love you too,Pietro."I said.  
And there we slept together,I´m gonna remember this night forever...The night i lost my virginity with Quicksilver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,i still have not mastered Smut,but i hoped you liked it.


	13. Natural Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy time in the farm.

Ahh,last friday with Pietro was amazing,i really enjoyed.But this monday,The Avengers decided to pay a visit to Clint in his farm,Pietro invited me to go with him,he said that he wants to see Clint´s children,he became a sort of "Uncle" to them,i´m not sure why though,i keep forgetting to ask.But one of the main reasons i wanna go it´s because i love farms,i mean,it´s a big house surrounded by nature,so how can someone not like it?  
At the farm  
"Clint! They are here!"Laura shouted.  
"Who is here mommy?"Cooper asked.  
"Clint´s friends and Uncle Pietro."She said.  
I saw the door open,and two kids,a boy and a girl,running into Pietro´s direction:  
"Uncle Pietro!"They shouted,as Pietro crouched to hug them.  
"Hey!"Pietro said."So listen up,are you two being nice to Nathaniel?"He asked.  
"Why do you always ask about Nathaniel?"Lila asked.  
"Yeah,you don´t like us anymore?"Cooper asked.  
"Of course i do! If i didn´t,we wouldn´t go to the amusement park tonight hmm?"He asked.  
"We will?"They asked.  
"Of course!"Pietro said.  
Later  
"Hey,(Y/N),i wanna show you something."Pietro said.  
"What?"I asked,Pietro got me by the Bridal style,and he ran,not so far from there.  
When i looked around,in front of me,was a big and beautiful tree.  
"It´s really beautiful Pietro."I said,i looked in Pietro´s hand,he was holding an really sharp arrow,probably he got it from Clint´s quiver.  
"Look at this prințesă."He said,as he drawn two hearts in the tree,in them was a P,and,(Y/F/N/L).I almost cried.  
"That´s so cute of you Pietro!"I said.  
"Well,if anyone comes here,when they see this,they will know that our love is for real,after all,this is a proof of it."He said.  
"I love you Pietro."I said.  
"I love you too."He said.  
And we kissed down that tree,this is a new motive for me to like farms so much.


	14. Special Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s Yours and Pietro´s 1 month dating anniversary! And that night will be special.

Earlier Pietro did something really cure for us,i loved it,really.He told me that he,me,Laura,Clint,Wanda and the kids are going to the amusement park this night,but tonight is no ordinary night,today makes 1 month that Pietro and i are dating,he told me that in our first anniversary,only he had to buy a gift,i don´t agree with that,but he insisted,i´d hope that just going in the amusement park is not the gift,i would get really dissappointed,also,i won´t be surprised if he forget it,he is a superhero,he obviously has more important things to worry about.  
"Hey,(Y/N),let´s go to the Ferris Wheel!"Pietro said.  
"No,wait,Pietro..."I tried to say,but we were already in there.  
Then it started,the problem is that i am afraid of heights,i am really scared now,i´m not sure how to tell Pietro that,he really likes the Ferris Wheel.  
"Wow,this view is amazing!"He said,but when he looked at me,i was with my eyes closed,i didn´t want to open them.  
"You okay?"He asked.  
"I am afraid of heights Pietro!"I said.  
"Why,they are not gonna make you any bad."He said.  
"I know but it´s still so scary!"I said.  
"Hey,i´m here with you,i won´t let you fall,okay?"He said."Listen look down there."He said.  
"No i won´t!"I said.  
"I´ll help you overcome that fear,please trust me,open your eyes and look around,it´s beautiful."He said.  
"No,i can´t!"I said.  
"I know you can...Look at me,(Y/N)."He said.

I turned around,and looked into his beautiful blue eyes,it looked like the sky,a bright beautiful sky,and had a sparkle,due to the stars.

I calmed down and looked to the sky,such a gorgeous night,i thought to myself,but then,somewhat of a light hit my eyes,when i looked to it,Pietro was holding a silver ring,with a pink heart shaped diamond.  
"Pietro,is this...?"I asked.  
"Happy dating anniversary,sweetheart."He said.  
"I love you,Pietro."I said.  
"I love you too."He said.  
What a special night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link:  
> Your Ring:http://simpleengagementring.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/8mm-Heart-Shape-Created-Pink-Sapphire-Engagement-Ring.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry,short chapter,but don´t worry there are a few more coming.


End file.
